Alpha and Omega (My version)
by Omegaman17
Summary: the classic story by Lions Gate of Alpha and Omega with my own twists. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sam's P.O.V

It's been 10 years since I've left my home in Alaska. Since then I've traveled though many different national parks looking for a place that I can live with the wildlife. I've been living in Sawtooth National Wilderness for about 5 years and have gotten along with most of the animals hear. But what I would love to see in the wild would be some wolves, those creatures are (in my opinion) the best kind of animal on the face of the earth.

Now that I've given you my background, you are probably wondering what I look like. Well, I stand about 5ft. 6in. tall, have dirty-blond hair, weigh about 125lbs. and I am also an excellent fisherman and trapper. And one weird thing about me is, I can talk to animals like you talk among yourself. Don't ask me how, because I don't have an answer for that.

"I can't tell you enough on how much I want to see a wolf Paddy" I told my duck friend

"Well yes, but instead you have a bunch of smaller animals that have accepted you into their homes Sam. I think that this would be ok for you, for now."

"Paddy please! Can't you see that the man wants what he has been searching for? I mean I like wolves to you know."

"Yeah and when you met one you will probably just fly away screaming your lungs out like all hell has broken loose." I told my other comrade Marcel (who happens to be a very stubborn Canadian goose)

"Will not!"

"Will to."

"Will NOT!"

"Yeah, you would, but may I say that you make an excellent golfer for a goose."

"Ha! Mercy! And you are a very good friend of mine and everyone else"

"Thanks. I'm going to go and see if I can find some wolf tracks near the ranger station."

"Good luck Sam" said Paddy "We will be in the meadow having a game of golf if you need anything."

"It is time for me to teach those hideous porcupines how to play the gentlegoose game"

"Ha! Ok. You mean if you need anything you will yell for me right?"

"Ohh! Get out of here!" yelled Paddy

I then left to go and check out the ranger station for some fresh wolf tracks because I had heard rumors that they were relocating two alpha wolves into the park today.

"Ha! Fresh wolf tracks. I was hoping the rumors were true. I wonder where they're at."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"This isn't Jasper!" a tan wolf said

"Yeah but it sure does – ROCK!" the grey wolf answered

"What the?" she yelped

"Whoa!" the grey wolf shouted

"Look, over there." The tan one said. "What are they doing?"

"Looks like their playing some sort of game."

"Maybe they can tell us how to get home."

"Yeah and if not we can eat them. I'm starving"

"Yeah. Follow my lead" – grunts-

"What? How? Um…. (Slips off edge) AHHHHHH!"

The grey wolf hit the ground hard.

"Yeah I'm good"

The tan wolf turns around shaking her head

"Owwwwwwwww" he said quietly so she didn't hear

"He's using the wrong club." Said one of the porcupines to the other

"Wha-?!"

"Um can you do me a favor, needles, and shut the hole that makes the words." Paddy asked

-Gulps-

"Now you will see this shot is mine" –hits rock-

"Oh! Excellent form Marcel!"

Rock bounces all around the clearing and slowly rolls towards the hole when it stopped cold

"Ahhh! That's not fair! Paddy you will mark it as a birdie because it is basically in anyway."

"Well that's not the rules you know. It stopped short so you have to take an extra stroke"

"I don't care! It was about to go in so I will not take an extra stroke. Mark it birdie!"

"Well it is the rules – swallows pencil – and everyone has to play by the rules. You know we wouldn't want to lie."

"It is not a lie. It is not a lie if you are French."

"Well that's French-Canadian. There's a slash, you know, the hyphen in-between."

"I say French"

"Canadian"

"French"

"Canadian sir. But may I say that you are a wonderful golfer."

"Ha! Mercy, and you are not a bad critic."

Paddy sees the wolves approaching

"T-t-t-take off!"

"Paddy what is wrong with you?"

Turns around quickly

"Ah! Hello. You are two wolves. I have not seen to many wolves in these parts, but that's ok, ha I like wolves!"

"Good 'cause we just want to ask you a few questions" the grey male said

"Oh of course. Quick look behind you!"  
>-Hits his head and flies away screaming loudly-<p>

"Owwww! Hey!"

"Get him!" she yelled

"Hold it!" I said stepping out into the open in front of the wolves

"What? Kate run! It's a hunter!"

"Now hold on! I might be a hunter, but I will NEVER hunt wolves. So you two are fine."

"Who are you, and how can you understand what we are saying?" the tan female asked defensively

"My name is Sam, and as for the communication, I don't have an answer for that one. I guess that I'm just lucky."

"Ahhh Sam. What took you so long, they were going to eat me!"

"I told you that you were going to fly away in a panic Marcel."

"But I didn't scream my lungs out."

"Um yes you did" Paddy pointed out "you scared every single animal within 50 miles of here with your screaming"

"We weren't going to eat you, we just wanted to ask you a question"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What's the question?" I asked

"Where are we?" the grey wolf said

"You are in Sawtooth National Wilderness in Idaho." I told them

"What are we doing in Idaho?" Said the tan wolf

"Um you were relocated to um, hmmm, repopulate." Paddy said

"What!?"

"Now before you two have a panic attack. I have a question." I told them

"What is it?" the grey wolf asked

"First: what are your names, and second: where are you two from?"

"Well my name is Humphrey, and this is Kate. We're from Jasper Park Canada."

"Why those no good rangers. They are not supposed to take wolves from other countries and put them in the US parks!" I said

"Why not?"

"Because the wolves from different countries have totally different life styles than those in other countries."

"So you will help us get home then?" asked Kate

"You bet your tan fur I will…um…no offence."

-Chuckles- "None taken"

"Paddy, Marcel, is that odd couple, the biker and librarian still hear?" I asked

"I do believe so" Paddy said, "but I think that they are leaving this afternoon

"Well then we best be getting over there for a ride."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Alright, we are going to put you two in the back of the truck and you will have a good ride back to Jasper." Marcel said

"What? Boxed up twice in one day. What are the odds?" Humphrey complained

"Well it's either that or walk the whole 200 miles." I told him

"Yeah I guess that I can ride in it then."

"Good boy."

They then jumped aboard the truck and hid out of site from the traveling tourists

"We'll be watching you from afar." I told them as they drove away

"We'll be watching from above" Marcel said to them

"Well I'll be watching while he is breathing heavily." Paddy said

"Thanks!" Humphrey yelled out the back window

"Just stay inside!" I yelled at them not knowing if they heard or not

Kate's P.O.V

After about 3 hours of riding in the truck, we pulled over to a gas station named "Eat food Get gas"

I then woke up hearing Humphrey whining on the floor in a "holding" position

"What's wrong with you?"

"I have to go!"

"Wha-? Can't you hold it?"

"No I can't."

"Did you try crossing your legs?"

"Yes"

"Closing your eyes and holding your breath?"

"Yes! I nearly passed out!"

"Well you can't just leave."

"In or out, I am going!"

Then Humphrey jumped out of the truck and worked his way towards the garbage bens to relieve himself

"Would you hurry up already?!" I said

"Ad-d-d-d-d! I can't go when I feel pressured!"

"Just go!"

As Humphrey walked around the bin, his nose caught the scent of some cupcakes in plastic wrapping

"Hmmm…I guess I am sort of hungry..." Humphrey said as he walked over to the cupcakes

"What is he doing?" I asked myself as I watched Humphrey tare open the bag of cupcakes and eat the delicious deserts getting pink frosting all over his muzzle

Then the back door to the gas station opened and a man came out holding a bag of garbage

"Yeah, yeah, I'm taking out the trash Mike calm down."

Humphrey freezes when the two of them make eye contact

"H-h-hey Mike?! Get the gun! Theirs a rabid wolf out here!"

"What? Oh no." Humphrey says

"I have you in my sights wolf, any last wishes?"

I couldn't just stand there and watch Humphrey get shot, so I jumped out of the truck and tackled Mike to the ground

"Run!" I yelled at Humphrey who was still in shock of what had just almost happened

"They're getting away!"

"Not if I can help it." Mike said as he picked up his gun and aimed it at the wolves

"I've got you both now."

"Shoot 'em!"

Sam P.O.V

I saw Humphrey jump out of the truck and work his way towards the garbage bins

"He must be hungry." I told myself as I headed down the hill to where they were parked to see if they were doing ok.

I then saw Hank come out the door and start to yell for Mike to grab the gun. (I have pretty good hearing) When I saw Mike come out with his double-barreled shot-gun, I then broke into a panic sprint fearing for my new friend's life.

Then I saw Kate attack Mike knocking him to the ground and run off with Humphrey

Then just as Mike was on his feet and aiming his gun at the wolves, I jumped in a desperate tackle and took down both Hank and Mike.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Kate! Humphrey! Run!" I yelled at them as I fought off the mad property owners

"Come on Kate! We gotta go!" Humphrey said

"Why you little…." Hank said as he swung his fist at my face

"No one shoots a wolf while I'm in the area." I told him as I caught his fist and put him into a finger lock dislocating three of his fingers

"Mike! Get him!" Hank yelled at his comrade

After about five minutes of fighting, I finally knocked them both out. Then I followed Kate and Humphrey to the top of the hill

"What in the world were you two doing down there?! Don't you know that you could have been killed?" I yelled at them

"Yeah, Humphrey, what were you doing?" Kate asked

"Sorry, my stomach got in the way of my head, but know we can just sneak back and jump onto the truck again."

"Actually, you are walking now." I told them "the truck drove off while I was fighting Hank and Mike. So you two are walking to Jasper now. Unless we find another way to get there, which I seriously doubt."

"Nice going 'Humph'." Kate said angrily

"I said that I was sorry."

"Well sorry doesn't cut it!"

"Hey Kate, calm down, we will be at Jasper in two days if we keep up our pace." I told the angry she-wolf

"Fine, let's just get home."

"Kate, I-I…."

"Save it Humphrey! I don't want to talk to you right now!" Kate snapped back as she took the lead of the trail to the top of the hill

"Give her some time bud. She just needs to calm down a little bit." I told the down-hearted male

"Yeah, but it was my fault."

"Hey, don't worry about what you did do, but concentrate on what you are going to do."

"Thanks, I'll try." Humphrey said a little bit more encouraged than before

"Good, now let's catch up to Kate"

By this point it was raining hard in a massive thunder storm. Kate, still a fair distance from the others, had found a deep, deep ravine in which all of the run-off water and mud from the mountains was draining into.

"I have to get across." She told herself as she prepared to leap across the ravine to get to the other side

"Kate wait! It's too far to jump!" I yelled after her. But it was too late she had already jumped and missed her landing on the other side causing her to slip down towards the fast moving mud river.

"Kate! Um, let me think…let me think…." Humphrey said, "There, the vine."

"What are you going to do with the vine?" I asked, but he didn't hear the question and ran off

I then watched in horror as Humphrey jumped off the edge, grabbed a vine in his teeth and swung towards Kate.

-Muffled- "Kate grab my tail!"

"Grab you're what?"

"Take those big Alpha jaws and gr-"as Humphrey was saying 'grab' Kate lashed her teeth on his tail hard and tight

"AHHHHH! My tail! My tail that hurts. Kate, wiggle around, we gotta swing onto the bank."

"I'm trying!"

"Oh, -chuckles- that kinda tickles. Ahh, it hurts! Oh I can't stand it anymore!"

Humphrey then snapped his tail throwing Kate next to me on the far bank

"Kate are you alright?" I asked

"Yeah I'm fine." She said as she looked around "Were is Humphrey?"

I then looked around and saw that Humphrey wasn't on the vine anymore

"Oh no." Kate said as she ran to the mud-line like her fur was on fire. Then I saw what she was running to, a large bulge covered in mud had washed up on the shore.

"Humphrey…."

"Humphrey!" Kate yelled as she approached the bulge, "Hold on I'll get you out of the mud." She then grabbed a part of the bulge and pulled a long sliver out.

"Ahhh! Humphrey, your tail. Oh I'm so sorry."

"Actually my tail is fine" a voice said from behind us causing us to turn around quickly in fright to see Humphrey standing there with a proud look on his face "Last time I checked."

"You scared us bud." I said

"Come on. Let's get out of the rain." Humphrey said

"Good idea." Kate agreed as she walked up to Humphrey's side "Thank you"

We then went up the hill and found a small den underneath a large tree that provided good shelter from the rain and wind


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Humphrey P.O.V

Sam was gone before Kate and I were woken up by Paddy and Marcel who were very upset that we lost our ride to Jasper

"What are you two doing here? We give you a free ride home and you blow it?" Marcel said

"Yep, over a cupcake." I said

"Ug, hideous desert, cupcake."

"You know they are quite delicious." Paddy said

"I wouldn't know."

"Can you guys help us get another ride?" Kate asked

"Another ride? Ano-? What do we look like to you? Travel Agents?" Marcel said defensively

"Oh come on, a good sportsman like yourself always knows more than one way to win the game." I told him

"This is true…."

"You know there is a train." Paddy said

"That's right a train."

"It's called the 'Canadian Express'."

"It's the 'Canadian Express'." Marcel repeated

"And it goes right through Jasper Park."

"Right through Jasper Park."

"Great! Where do we get on?"

"Where do you get on?" Marcel puts a ball on the ground "Watch this."

-Crack!-

"On the other side of that mountain." Paddy said

"Thanks guys." I said as the two of us ran off towards the mountain

"Hey Humphrey?"

"Yeah Kate?"

"Where did Sam go?"

"Don't know. Maybe he's already on the mountain."

"Maybe….I'll race you to the top!" Kate said as she started to bolt up the mountain side

"Hey no fair!" I yelled after her as I sped up


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kate P.O.V

"Give it up Humphrey, you'll never bet me!" I said as I approached the top of the mountain

"Humphrey?" I said looking back

"-Offf-"I yelped as I was hit by a snow ball from behind

"Ha! HA! HA! Ha! Omega one. Alpha zero." Humphrey said standing proudly above Kate

"Hmm…" I said as I kicked a shower of snow balls at Humphrey burying him in the snow

"Oh! What?! AHHH!" Humphrey yelled as he was swamped by flying balls of snow

"How's that for a girls through?"

"Very funny"

"Ha!"

"Well look who's having fun." Humphrey said as he pulled himself out of the snow

"Yeah, I should probably go check on the train."

"Hey wait up!" Humphrey yelled as he finished pulling himself out of the snow

-Giggle-

"Humphrey did you just giggle?" I asked

"No I thought you did."

-Giggle-

"What? Oh look it's a bear cub."

"Hi there. What are you?"

"Well I'm a wolf."

"I've never seen a wolf before. You are totally weird."

"Am I now?"

Humphrey and the cub then wrestled and jumped around until the cub slipped and started crying

"Oh hey, hey, hey, it's ok. You're alright."

Then the little bear started to clap and growl happily at something behind Humphrey

"What is it?" Humphrey said as he felt something breathing heavily on his back

Humphrey then slowly turned around to see a LARGE grizzly bear that happened to be the cub's mother. And Humphrey knew that if you were caught in the middle of a mother bear and her cub, then you were a dead wolf

"Oh poo." Was all that Humphrey could say, before screaming and running off to find Kate.

"KATE! QUICK GET THE SNOWBALLS READY!"

"Humphrey? Wha-"Humphrey crashes into me causing us to flip over in the snow

"What's wrong with you?" I asked as I stood up

"T-T-That!" Humphrey said pointing to the mad mother bear who was coming up fast from behind

"It's alright, we can handle this." I said to reassure Humphrey

"W-We can?"

Just then two more grizzlies showed up behind the mother roaring loudly

"Ok we're in trouble."

"Hey guys you like jokes? Good, ok so two bears were eating a clown. And one of the bears goes, 'Does this taste funny to you?' Heh."

The bears then looked at each other and then slapped Humphrey sending him into the cliff

"Offf! You know a simple 'boo' could have sufficed."

I then tried to get the bears attention away from Humphrey witch worked until I was hit hard and sent into a tree

"Kate!" I heard Humphrey yell as I started to black out

Then the two of us heard another yell from atop of the cliff. When we looked up we saw Sam jump off of the cliff and tackle a bear

"Sam." I said weakly

"Humphrey get her out of here!" Sam yelled as he picked up a branch and swung it at the closest bear's snout

"Come on Kate." Humphrey said as he picked her up

"What about Sam?" I asked

"Don't worry about me Kate. Just get out of here!"

"Sam there is no were to go! We're trapped!"

Sam was then hit and flew over and fell next to us

"WHAT! We can't be trapped!"

"We're stuck between long fall off the edge of another cliff and the claws."

"Quick get on the tree that's hanging off of the edge!" Sam said

"I don't-"

"I don't care what you think Humphrey! Get on the tree! It's the only place to go!"

Humphrey then carried me onto the trunk and grabbed hold of both me and the tree and Sam followed suit

"Good luck joking your way out of this one Humphrey." I said

"Hey can we talk? I'm sure that there is a reasonable explanation for all of this." Humphrey said

The bears then started to push on the tree causing it to start to slide off of the edge

"Hang on!" Sam yelled as the tree fell off of the cliff pulling one of the bears down with it

We all hit the ground hard and started to slide down to snowy slope fast. Humphrey then saw a hollowed out tree branch and jumped in.

"Ha!" He yelled as the log started to slide down the hill towards Sam and me who were trying to avoid the trees and rocks as well as the bear's claws

"Kate! Jump in!"

"What?!"

"Hurry! You can trust me!"

I then jumped in just as Humphrey did a very tight turn around a tree and rocks

"See, I told you that you could trust me."

"Yo Humph! The slope gives way to a sudden drop!" Sam yelled from behind us

We then looked back and saw that Sam was on his own log board sliding down the hill

"What CLIFF!" Humphrey said as they saw the sudden fall that was rapidly gaining on them

"Where are those two?" Marcel said "They are going to miss the train."

"I think I hear them coming sir." Paddy said

"What do you? AHHHH!" Marcel said as the wolves and Sam flew over them and landed in a box car in the train

"Whoa!" Sam said as he started to slide off the other side of the train car's door "Help me you two! Please!"

"Humphrey quick the wheels will crush him if he falls!" I said

We then both grabbed a part of Sam's shirt and pulled him back onto the floor

"Thank you." Sam said "And Humphrey, don't play with bear cubs. You should know better."

"Sorry Sam. But thank you for helping us."

"Not a problem. Now let's just get you two home."

"Good idea."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sam's P.O.V

Night fall came soon after we fell onto the train, revealing a beautiful moon that was almost full. Humphrey and Kate were talking excitedly about the bear attack and the log ridding that we had just done.

"You two are funny." I told them when they both stopped talking so they could catch their breath.

"Well at least we're not boring." Kate said happily

After a few minutes of silence, Humphrey got up and walked over to the open car door and filled the night air with his beautiful howl.

"Humphrey, what are you doing?" Kate asked

"Oh I'm sorry, the moon, the moment, I just thought…..Oh come on Kate. Howl at the moon with me."

He then let out another long howl before Kate could respond.

"I don't think-"

"Kate," I said "don't make him do it alone. Go on."

Kate sighed and then walked next to Humphrey and harmonized with him for the rest of the evening until they were too tired to howl anymore.

Humphrey's P.O.V

I woke up early the next morning hearing Marcel and Paddy outside the door talking to each other

"What are you to doing?" I asked

"We're making sure you don't miss the 'run of the course'." Paddy said

"Jasper Park. It is a few miles ahead. Don't miss it."

"Few miles. Got it. Thanks."

"You know your girlfriend looks awfully cute while she sleeps." Paddy said

"What? No. She's not my girlfriend."

"You should work on that!" Marcel said as they flew off

-Sighs- "Dumb birds."

"Humphrey, what's going on?" Sam asked as he sat up

"Oh it was Marcel and Paddy. They wanted to make sure we didn't miss Jasper."

"Alright. Hey I was going to ask you, do you think that I would be able to stay with you two in Jasper, or do you think that your pack would rather that I didn't?" Sam asked

"I don't know Sam, you will have to talk to Kate's dad. He's the head alpha of my pack."

"Wait I thought that you two were the head alpha's."

"No, Kate, she's an alpha, but I'm just an omega."

"You seem like an alpha to me bud."

"Thanks Sam."

A short time after that we saw the sign for Jasper park stating that we had just entered the parks boundaries


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Humphrey you better wake up Kate. It's time to finish the journey and get you two back to your families." Sam told me as we watched the trees wiz past

"Yeah, I probably should." I said feeling a little depressed

"Hey man, what's wrong?" Sam asked

"It's just…."

"You love her. Don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Then tell her."

"But she's an alpha and I'm just a dumb omega."

"Humphrey you're anything from a 'dumb omega'. I mean, I wouldn't have been able to save her the way you did the other night. That was all you."

"Thanks Sam." I said as I walked over to Kate to wake her up

"Kate-Kate wake up." I said softly in her ear

"Humphrey? –yawns- Where are we?"

"We –sighs- we're in Jasper."

"We are?" Kate asked as she walked over to the door

"Welcome home you two." Sam said "Now let's get you two back to your families."

"But first, Kate, I want to tell you something."

"Let me guess….you have to go to the bathroom again."

"Why do you see a truck stop? Heh. Um…what I want to say is that I've had the best trip of my life, and I don't want it to end."

"Yeah it has been fun" Kate said "you've been kind of….fun."

"Really? Well I told you, we make a pretty good team."

"We do."

"Ok, now something else." I started to say as Kate looked out of the window to see the two packs about to attack each other

"I lo-"and as I was saying 'love' Kate jumped out of the train and ran towards the valley

"Great….." I said

"Humphrey! The packs! We have to jump now!" Sam said

"What?!" I yelled as I realized the danger that Kate was running into "KATE WAIT!" I yelled desperately as Sam and I ran to catch up to Kate

Sam's P.O.V

"It's the full moon Winston." A tan wolf said across the valley

"I can see that, Tony." Answered the grey wolf on the other side

"This wasn't what we wanted Winston. We were going to unite the packs. But no, you daughter had to run off!"

"I didn't run away!" Kate yelled as we approached the valley in-between the two wolf packs

"Kate!" Another tan she-wolf yelled as she saw us approach. Then Kate was greeted by three wolves whom Humphrey said that they were her family

Then I heard what I was hoping not to hear: "HUNTER!"

"Just great." I said as I was talked by an arsenal of wolves

"Hold him down!" the grey wolf said

"Yes sir." Said one of the larger wolves that was holding onto my arms

"Kate where did you go?" the tan wolf asked

"Humphrey and I were taken to Idaho by some humans."

"We were supposed to repopulate." Humphrey put in

I then watched in horror as the tan wolf tackled Humphrey and started clawing his neck chocking him badly

"No mom wait. We didn't repopulate. Humphrey helped me get home."

"Oh what a nice boy." She said as she picked up Humphrey who was still gasping for air

"You said that the humans took you away?" the grey wolf said as he stared at me with a demon-like look in his eyes. "Kill him. Kill him now!" he barked at his troops that were still holding me down

"Kate! Humphrey!" I yelled as they got ready to pounce at my neck

"Dad stop!" Kate yelled "Sam wasn't the human who took us away. He actually saved our lives a few times."

"Is this true?" Kate's father asked

"Yes sir." I answered causing all of the wolves to step back in fear. "Now hold on, I know that it's strange for a human to speak animal, but like I told Kate and Humphrey, I guess that I'm just lucky

"I'm glad that your back sis." A small white wolf said as she gave Kate a hug

"She came back, to marry Garth" a voice from behind us said

We then turned around and saw brown wolf standing next to a red one

"Didn't you Kate?" he asked harshly

"Yes. And unite the packs!" Kate yelled at the wolves on the sides of the valley

Humphrey and I were both awestruck at what had just taken place

"Humphrey did you know?" I asked

"No." he answered as he walked up to Kate "Marry? You're getting married?"

"Yeah. Isn't it great? No more fighting over hunting grounds, no more scrapes and bones, we're going to unite the packs." She said as she was swallowed into the crowd

"Hunter." I heard from behind me

"Yeah?" I said as I turned around to see Kate's father standing there

"Thank you." He said

"Don't mention it sir."

"Um…if you want, you can stay for Kate's wedding. I think she would like that."

"Thank you sir. But do one thing for me."

"What's that?" he asked

"Call me 'Sam'."

"Ok, 'Sam', my name is Winston."

"It is nice to meet you Winston."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It time for the wedding, all of the wolves from both packs arrived for the ceremony. At least all but Humphrey.

"Hey Kate I don't want to interrupt, but have you seen Humph? We were going to sit together." I asked the beautiful alpha

"Um, Humphrey came by earlier and gave me this flower as a parting gift."

"He left?"

"Yeah, he said that he was going to try the 'Lone Wolf' thing." Kate said

"Oh, ok. I'll just see you in the valley then." I said as I walked away

"See you in a bit Sam." Kate said after me

Kate's P.O.V

"Well, it's time." I told myself as I headed down the hill towards the valley were Sam was waiting to walk me the rest of the way

"You ready Kate?" he asked as I approached

"You bet."

We then walked over to the mating stone in the center of the valley and Sam went over and kneeled down next to my mom

"You ready?" Garth asked as I walked up to the stone

"Yeah" I said trying to get rid of the strange feeling that I was doing the wrong thing

"So do you want to start or should I?" Garth asked

"Let's start together." I said as we approached each other

First we accepted each other's sent, then we nibbled each other's ears, than just as we were about to rub noses to symbolize our matehood, I had to stop and back away

"Kate, what's wrong?" Garth asked

"I-I can't." was all that I could say

"What?!" Tony said "Why can't she marry Garth?!"

"Quiet!" Winston said as he walked over to me "Kate, why can't you marry Garth?"

"Because I fell in love with an omega." I said as I saw Sam stand up and slowly walk over to the far side of the stone

"What?! She can't fall in love with an omega! It's against pack law! This isn't our custom, this isn't our way!" Tony yelled "Take the valley!" as he lunged towards me with his large teeth blared. And when he was just about to tackle me, something tackled him sending him to the ground. When I looked I saw Sam wrestling with Tony.

"Sam!" I yelled

"Run Kate! Get out of here!" he yelled as he picked up Tony and tossed him into the path of another Eastern wolf. "No one's going to hurt Kate!" he yelled as he picked up a branch and stopped another wolf from tackling me.

Then I felt the ground to shake rapidly. Then I looked and saw a stampede of caribou charging towards all of us in the valley

"Stampede!" I yelled "Stampede!"

"Quick! Everyone to the sides of the valley!" my dad yelled

"KATE!" I heard Sam yell as he ran towards me, picked me up, and ran his hardest to the side of the valley away from the caribou

"Thanks Sam." I said when he put me down

"No problem." He answered

I then looked out and saw my dad and Tony trapped in front of the heard

"Oh no!" I said as I ran above the valley. As I ran I didn't watch where I was going and I crashed into a grey wolf that was coming the other direction

"Humphrey!" I said as we stood up

"Kate. What's going on?"

"My dad and Tony are trapped in front of a stampede! We have to do something."

"There, the log board." Humphrey said as he jumped in "Come on Kate!"

Sam's P.O.V

I saw Humphrey crash into Kate and jump onto a log board as Kate followed suit. I then watched in horror as they sped down the hill and launched into to air and landed right in front of Winston and Tony. Then I saw as Kate and Humphrey were sent into the caribou when they crashed and were slowly moving their way to the shelter that the log board provided. Then just as they were about to reach the log, Kate was hit by a caribou causing Humphrey to jump on top of her to shield her from the rest of the heard

"NOOO!" I yelled as I started to sprint down the hill. Then I was tackled by Kate's mother, Eve.

"Sam there is nothing that you can do." She told me

We then watched together as the rest of the heard left the valley. Once the last caribou had left the scene of Kate's injury, I broke away from Eve's grip and ran in a mad sprint towards Humphrey who was crying over Kate's still body

"I loved you." I heard him say as he stood up and let out a long, deep, sad howl. No sooner did Humphrey start to howl than did all of the others join in. Including both Winston and Tony

After about five minutes of howling, Kate's body started to shift. She then stood up and looked at Humphrey

"Humphrey?" she said weakly

"Kate, I thought I lost you." He replied

"No." she responded, "is everyone staring at us?"

"Um, yeah. Yeah they are."

"Darn. Because I wanted to tell you something." She said as she started to whisper into his ear

"What? Ok, um, I have something to say to you." Humphrey said as he started to whisper into her ear

"I think this could work." Winston said

"Well…" Tony said "Alright."

Then Garth ran up to Kate's sister, Lilly, and rubbed noses together and Kate and Humphrey followed suit

"To Howling rock everyone!" Eve yelled "it's time for the party!"

As I watched all of them walk away I stayed in the valley trying to decide where my next place to live would be. Then I heard Kate from behind me

"Sam?"

"Yes Kate?"

"Where are you going?"

"Oh I think it's time for me to take my leave." I told the happy alpha

"No, you can't leave." She said "you are to stay and be a part of the pack"

"Are you sure?" I asked

"I'm sure."

"Thank you Kate."

Kate and I then walked together to howling rock were all of the wolves were having a party for the newly-weds.

"Kate! Sam! Over here!" Humphrey said from the base of the large monument "Kate, Winston said that the two of us get to lead the howling tonight." He said proudly

"Really?" Kate asked "that's fantastic Humphrey! Let's get to the top so we can start it off."

"Great idea Kate! See you later Sam, I'm going to go have some fun." Humphrey said as he ran off with Kate like a small child at the candy store.

"Have fun Humphrey." I said to myself as they left and filled the night air with their beautiful harmonization. "Humphrey sure is one lucky wolf"

"He sure is." Winston said next to me. "I understand that Kate wants you to be a part of the Eastern/Western Pack."

"She did say so, yes." I answered

"Well, as long as you help out with the Alpha duties in the territory, I don't have a problem with you staying."

"Thank you sir."

"Hmm…Call me 'Winston'."

"Alright, 'Winston', it's great to be a part of your pack


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It's been two months since Kate, Humphrey, Lilly, and Garth got married. And I have been greatly enjoying living with the wolves here in Jasper.

"I don't ever want you to leave Sam." Lilly said at the feeding grounds "even if you don't eat raw meet." She said pointing to the fire that I had made to cook the caribou meet

"Yeah." I chuckled "well I don't want to leave you guys either. Not now, not ever."

"Good." Winston said as he approached "because we have a problem. The rouge wolves from Bamph are launching an attack on us before nightfall."

"I'll go gather the alphas." Garth said already sprinting off into the woods howling the warning

"What do you need me to do?" Lilly asked

"I need you to stay with your mother at our den and stay safe. As for you Sam, I need you in the regiment that is going to try to stop the enemy."

"Let me get my staff and I'll meet you at the clearing." I told him

"Thank you Sam." He said as he took Lilly back to the safety of her den

"I need to warn Humphrey." I thought to myself as I was running towards the clearing to meet with Winston and the others. I then quickly changed directions to warn Kate and Humphrey about the attack, and to tell them to stay safe.

"Kate! Humphrey!" I yelled as I ran up the hill towards their den

"Sam." Humphrey said "we have some wonderful news to tell you."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant." Kate answered gleefully "Um Sam, what's with the weapons?"

"The rouge wolves are attacking from the south. I was coming to warn you to and to make sure you two stayed safe."

"I need to help." Kate said

"No." I told her "You and Humphrey are to stay here. Simply because of the news that you just told me. I doubt that Winston wants to have a pregnant wolf, especially his daughter, in battle."

"Then I'll go." Humphrey said

"No. I need you here to protect Kate if they make it passed the boarders. I'll be back later to make sure that you are alright."

"Ok Sam. We'll stay."

"Thank you." I said as I ran off to catch up to Winston and the other alphas


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Garth's P.O.V

We all arrived at the same time at the valley that separated Jasper from Bamph. "Dad, Winston! I've got every alpha that I could find, but I couldn't find Kate. Do you know where she is?"

"Kate is not fighting today." Sam said as he ran into the clearing carrying his long staff in his hand

"Why not?" Winston asked

"You will have to ask her that after we get rid of these pests." Sam responded

"Alright. There they are." Dad said pointing to the rouge wolves that were coming down the other side of the valley

"Are we ready to battle?!" Winston yelled at the group "Then CHARGE!" he yelled as he led all of us into the valley to stop the rouges advancement. When we broke though each other's lines, I saw Sam grab one wolf by the tail, swing him around, and through him into the path of another wolf hurting them both badly. Sam was then attacked from behind causing him to fall down and wrestle with a large wolf that was trying to get to his throat to kill him. I tried to get to him to save him from destruction but was attacked by another wolf whom I overpowered and killed quickly. No sooner had I killed this attacker did I here Winston call out the order for retreat and to draw them into the woods. I then looked and saw that Sam had killed the large wolf by stabbing him through the head with his staff and was now running with the rest of the retreating wolves from the western and eastern pack towards the edge of the valley so we could have a slight advantage on them.

"Winston!" I heard Sam yell "why are we retreating?"

"There are too many of them! We have to regroup!"

"O-"Sam started to say as he was grabbed and pulled down by one of the pursuing wolves.

"Winston! Get the rest of the pack above the cliff!" Sam yelled as he trough off his assassin

"What do you mean?" Winston yelled back

"Just do it!" Sam said as he turned around and charged the rouge wolves

"Sam!" I yelled after him as he re-clashed with the rouges

"Come on Garth! We need to get to the top of the cliff!" my dad said as he ran past

I then turned around and followed the rest of the wolves to the top of the cliff

"ARE YOU ALL UP THEIR?!" Sam yelled from the valley

"We are! Now you get up here!" Winston yelled at Sam

"Take care of Kate and Humphrey for me!" he yelled as he though his staff at the cliff which flew straight and true towards the top of the rocks causing a rock slide down into the valley.

"Sam!" I yelled as I saw him keep the rouge wolves from escaping the immediate danger that rushed towards them

"Do what I asked Garth!" Sam yelled as the rocks crushed him and the wolves in the valley. Once the dust had cleared there was no sign of Sam anywhere.

"He died in a brave act Garth." Winston said "He sacrificed his own life to save the rest of us."

"Yeah. I better go and tell Kate and Humphrey." I said as I walked away trying not to cry


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Humphrey's P.O.V

Kate and I were waiting anxiously for Sam to come back from the valley. We were both surprised to see Garth come up the hill to us instead, and I could tell that something was wrong.

"Garth? What happened?" I asked. Then I realized that Sam was not with him "Garth? Where is Sam?" I asked in a slightly panicked tone

"Sa-clears throat- Sam died in the valley."

"What? No." Kate said with tears already in her eyes

"He, um, sacrificed his life for us."

-Sniffs- "How?" I asked

"There were too many of them, so Winston called for a retreat. Sam told all of us to get to the top of the cliff and to tell us when we got up there. Sam then took his staff and trough it from the valley floor at the top of the cliff, because he was trying to hold off the retreat, which caused a rock slide to go down into the valley. Sam then told me to take care of you two and was crushed by the rocks along with the rouges."

"Sam-sniffs-Sam!" Kate wailed

-Sniffs- "Where is Winston Garth?" I asked trying to be strong for Kate

"I'm right here Humphrey." Winston said as he walked up to them "I'm very sorry Kate. But I have a question,"

-Sniffs- "what is it dad?"

"Why couldn't you fight today? Sam had said that I had to talk to you about it."

"I-I'm –cries- I'm pregnant!" she wailed "Sam didn't want me or Humphrey to fight so we could take care of our pups."

"Kate I'm so happy for you." Winston said in the mist of tears of both sorrow and joy

"Winston?" Cando asked from behind the alpha leader

"Yes?"

"The wolves are going to do a howl for Sam in the valley, do you want to come?"

"Yes. Kate, Humphrey, do you want to come?"

"Yes. Yes we do." I said still trying not to cry

"Ok."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

When we arrived at the valley we were greeted by all of the wolves as they were assembling at the top of the cliff. When I looked out at the valley the sight took my breath away, there were the massive rocks that covered half of the valley with no sign of life among the rubble. "Sam. Oh Sam I'm sorry." I said as I started to cry.

"Humphrey? Kate?" Cando said from behind us

-Sniffs- "Yeah?"

"We would all like you two to start the howl. Since you knew him better than all of us."

"Right." I said as I sat down next to Kate and we both howled the longest, saddest, beautiful howl that has ever been done.


End file.
